The monster within me
by Suicide Cat
Summary: Mizuku has been cursed with a body she doesn't know a thing about. As she goes through her life in the Akatsuki and Hidden Leaf Village she learns how dangerous she is. Can she save her loved ones or hurt them worse?
1. Why me?

The warm blood, fresh from the many drained bodies, made my mind and body shake. The only thing going through my mind was 'kill kill, let your ears ring with their screams, for mercy...'. Everybody was gone, my mom, my dad and my little sister. Why? Why did I listen to them? I curled into a ball near my mother's dead body wishing I was dead with her...

I woke up to a strange rattling in the bush and tears in my eyes.

"Who's there?" I called to the bush in a stern voice.

"Kisame, is this the girl that leader wants?" asked a low pitched voice.

"Yeah Itachi, she matches the description perfectly, black, short, straight hair, icy blue eyes, and she looks about 17," explained a lower voice then the first.

"Both of you come out of the bushes," I demanded.

"Who are you to command us?" the lowest voice asked, "but if you really would like to see us that bad, we will come out."

The two guys stepped out of the bushes. One of them had light blue skin with white eyes and dark blue hair. The other one had red eyes from a type of kekkei genkai, called the sharingan. Also he had tanish skin.

"My name is Kisame," explained the blue haired man, "and this is my partner Itachi," he mentioned while pointing to the guy with the sharringan.

"So, why were you spying on me. Hope you weren't trying to see anything," I laughed.

"This isn't the time to be laughing, and our leader wants you to be part of the akatsuki," the one called Kisame said.

"And what if I refuse to join?" I questioned reaching for my kunai bomb in my back pocket.

Itachi quickly disappeared and reappeared right behind me, taking my hand that was reaching for the kunai and twisting it.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Not a very smart move little lady, but anyway if your not willing to come with us then we will have to take you by force," Kisame said walking up to me.

"Well this wouldn't be fun if I didn't put up a little bit of a fight, right?" I asked.

The boys cocked there heads giving me a questioning look. I took Itachi's arm and reversed his attack. When I had Itachi's arm twisted and Kisame was charging for me I kicked Itachi into Kisame, causing them to both fall.

"Later suckers," I said blowing them a kiss.

I jumped onto the nearest tree and begin running from those two lunatics. I kept bouncing from tree to tree when I suddenly heard two kunais coming at me. I quickly took out my kunai to deflect the two coming at me.

"You two are very persistent I will give you that much," called back.

Their reply was two more kunais at me. Instead of blocking them I let them hit the tree in front of me. Big Mistake!

When the kunais hit the tree they exploded. The blast from the explosion caused me to lose my balance and fall on the ground.

"Damn it," I cursed.

The two boys caught up to me and jumped onto the ground with me.

"Your very troublesome," Kisame said with a sigh.

Kisame took out his sword and came charging at me with it. I quickly and swiftly dodged his attack. Itachi came after Kisame but this time he used one of his jutsus to blow a huge fireball at me. I used my wind vortex to make the fireball split up and die. Kisame once again came charging at me, but instead of just charging at me he stopped midway and slammed his sword onto the ground. I jumped up to avoid the attack. Yet again another Big Mistake. Kisame smirked and I quickly realized why. Itachi came up from behind me and kicked my back causing me to smash into the ground head first.

I got up holding my arm, "I guess I've misjudged you guys," I gasped before falling on the ground, "Damn I haven't fought in so long I can't even take one hit. I guess I should of trained more."

Itachi and Kisame came up to where I was lying.

"Itachi shes not using her full power. She would be much stronger if she was. That's why leader choose us to come get her," Kisame mentioned.

"Yeah, your right Kisame," Itachi agreed picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ouch that hurts dumb ass!" I complained.

"Well who's fault is that?" Kisame asked," Your the one who made us hurt you."

"Whatever," I said finally giving in.

"Okay Itachi, let's go," Kisame suggested.

Itachi just nodded in agreement to Kisame's idea.

They both started walking and for the first time, I noticed they were wearing the black cloaks with the red cloud pattern. Must be because I'm not running or fighting them and I also noticed Itachi had his nails painted black.

I don't know anything else that happened, because I fell asleep on Itachi, from not having any sleep in the past week ,from the nightmares, and just because


	2. Life just got better NOT!

When I had awoken from my slumber I found out that Itachi was carrying me bridal style in his arms and that I was cuddiling against his chest!

"...Kisame she's awake," Itachi said.

"Well that's good since we are very close to the hideout," Kisame explained to Itachi and myself.

'Oh crap!' I screamed in my head. 'I can't join these guys! I don't wanna kill anymore! Couldn't they tell thats why I went into hiding! SHIT!' I took my right hand, since it was my strongest, and I pinched the pressure point on Itachi's neck.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he dropped me to the ground.

"Itachi, why did you... GET HER SHE'S GOING TO GET AWAY!" Kisame ordered.

I took off running right after I hit the ground into the woods that surronded us and all I was thinking was, "I don't wanna kill anymore, I've killed enough in my lifetime and if thats all they are. They're killers!"

I kept on running until I ran into something, or should I say someone.

"WHO THE HELL JUST RAN INTO ME!" a white haired boy with his hair slicked back, with purple eyes yelled.

"Hidan if you wanna know look behind you," mummbled a man with a mask covering his mouth and the top of his head, with bright green eyes.

The boy turned around and glared at me, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN INTO ME, DUMBASS?" the white hair boy asked or yelled.

"I'm trying to get away from two people who want me to join there organization," I explained bowing my head to see that they had the same cloaks as Kisame and Itachi.

The two boys glanced looks at each other and the one wearing a mask nodded.

The white haired boy took out something and started charging at me with it. It looked like a sycth, but it had three blades.

He swung it at me and I ducked and kicked him in the stomach, wincing from the fight I was just in. The white hair boy got hit, but he didn't seem hurt and he just took another swing with his sycth. I jumped away from him clutching my shoulder. He got me just above my elbow not very deep, but my blood was dripping of his sycth. He came at me again and I backpedled into a tree. The boy looked back at the green-eyed man. The white haireds boy stepped back and the brown haired boy came forward. I took out one of my kunais, getting ready to fight. The brown hair boy just look at me then all of a sudden his arm was comming at me! Not his whole body just his arm followed by something that looked to be threads. His arm pinned my neck to the tree and then the man started to walk over.

"Hidan! Kakuzu! Whatever you do don't kill the girl!" yelled Kisame as he came running torwards us.

Kakuzu released his hand from my neck and I fell to the ground breathing hard. As I tryed to catch my breath Itachi and Kisame were standing next to the ones called Hidan and Kazuku. Seeing as they were talking to each other I tried to slip away, but a twig snapped beneath my weight and made the four guys look at me.

"Kisame...," Itachi began, but got interrupted by a voice.

"Don't worry about her," said a voice.

I looked around and I couldn't see anyone other then the four boys. Then all of a sudden paper started to suround me.

"What the hell?" I said confused looking around me.

The paper latched onto me and made it impossible for me to move a muscle. I tried to move and ended up falling flat on my face.

The white haired boy laughed along with Kisame. The Green-eyed man just rolled his eyes, while Itachi came torwards me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Itachi take her to the hideout," the voce demanded," Hidan, Kazuku, and Kisame look for the others and then bring them to the hideout."

Itachi walked away while Hidan started cusing about how he shouldn't have to get his 'dumbass teamates'.

"So," I started as Itachi was walking, "Why does your 'leader' want me to join?"

"...Leader will explain everything," he told me.

"Okay so how long till we get to the hideout?"

"...We are here...,"

It wasn't much of a hideout, it was a cave, in a canyon with a river in front of the cave. Itachi jumped down the edge of the canyon side and fell to the ground with no trouble at all. He began to walk to the river and then jumped across it with ease. He walked to the front of the cave. As we got closer I noticed there was a huge rock wall blocking our way in.

"How do you suppose we get in, idiot?" I questioned.

Itachi didn't answer he just held up his finger ,the one with his ring, at a discolored part on the rocky wall. The spot was unoticable until I saw it when Itachi held his ring up.

The rugged sound of the rocky door rubbing against the cave edges came alive as the door was opening.

Itachi stepped in and I almost threw up. The smell of rotting blood and bodies filled the air. I didn't throw up, but I did start coughing like crazy.

"You will have to excuse the smell, stupid Sasori has been making new puppets," explained a voice from my right.

I looked over to see a girl or a guy, with long blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, while parts of it covered his left eye.

"Now Itachi," the boy/girl started," Is that anyway to treat a lady? Why don't you at least let her stand on her own?"

Itachi slid me off his shoulder and helped me to stand on my own.

The blond haired person came up to me and took out a kunai and raised it above his head. The person brought it down quickly with great force, as he did I flinched. I heard the sound of paper getting cut. I opened my eyes to see the person putting his/her kunai away. The blond haired person extended his/her hand to me.

"Hi my name is Deidara," it told me.

I looked down at my hands and legs, to see they were free of paper. I extended my hand, "Hi my names Mizuku," I replied.

The person took my hand and judging by the how sturdy the handshake was the "it" was a boy, "You must be the new recruit."

"No, I'm not going to join," I commented. I looked down at my feet knowing if I didn't join I would probably get killed.

"Aww, that's to bad. You seem like a nice person who can be helpful," Deidara complimented.

I looked up from the ground and took my hand from his very quickly and held it to my chest. I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, he was. I noticed as I was looking in his eyes that he had a cloudy blue eye. I couldn't see the other one.

"I...can't...," I coughed out.

He was about to say something when we heard people talking.

(Well thats it for chapter 2. Sorry for not posting, but I've had so much homework. Also please don't point out my bad spelling. Im only in 8th grade ;) So anyway Im tired its night and I wanna sleep. BYE!)


	3. Its Official!

Monster Within me chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters beside, Mizuku (me!). The creator Tora (also my friend) is gonna have a person in this book to, everything about her person is hers, I didn't do anything. I just made her fill out a paper. Also the creator StoneArmAlchemist (also my friend) is gonna have a person to, once again she created the person. And probably a couple other of my friends are gonna make a character, I'm just to lazy to write about it. Anyway this chapter is gonna give you details about the Akatsuki characters. (don't tell me I'm wrong I got it from Naruto- pedia)

"There I got everybody. Are you fucking happy Pein?" Hidan screamed.

"Yes Hidan, I am," came the same mysterious voice, but the difference was the owner of the voice stepped out from behind the shadows. He has orange spicked hair. He has purple eyes with black rings, because he had the special Kekkei Genkai, Rinnegan and he had a ton of piercings. A girl came up behind him, she had blue hair with amber eyes with ultramarine eyeshadow. She also had a labret piercing and a light blue origami flower in her hair, which was in a bun, "My name is Pein," said the man ," and this is Konan," he said pointing to the girl. "You guys may intdouce yourself, since you can tell her more about yourself."

"Okay I will go first," offered Deidara, "My name is Deiidara, I'mn 19 and my specialty is taking clay from my pouches attached against my belt," he3 began, then he showed me his hands and I saw they had mouths on them, "I take the clay and my hands eat it until it is soft, then I form it into 'art', then when I command it to it blows up. Also this is my partner Sasori," he explained pointing to a red haired boy with large brown eyes.

"Hi... my name is Sasori, I am 35 and i am a puppet master. I use the bodies that are decised or that I have killed to make them as my armor or they are my weapons," he explained.

"Okay, I have a question, if you are 35 then why do you look so young?" I asked.

"Ohh...," Sasori started as he tried to figure out what to say next," I made my body into a puppet as much as possible when I was younger."

"Okay," I replied, feeling awkward and not knowing what I should have said.

Oh Oh Tobi next!" exclaimed a guy wearing an orange mask with swirls on it exposing his right eye. He had black hair that was short and spiked up, "Hi my name is Tobi. I work with Deidara-kun and Sasori-chan."

"Well unless someone else goes, Tobi won't shut up," came Kisame's voice, "As you know my name is Kisame, I'm 32 and I use my sword to kill as many foes as I can. Also sorry about being rough with you and everything, I just had to get you here. Bosses orders, but don't worry I think me and you can get along fine. By the way if you didn't relize Itachi is my partner."

"... My name is Itachi," he explained as if he didn't care one way or another if I was there. I looked at him and noticed he had pronounced tears under his eyes, "I'm 21... and I really don't care to fight unless it is needed... and my specialty is the Sharingan."

"Well I wanna go I. I mean I don't wanna be the last one," commented a man who was half black and half white, with a type of venus flytrap looking thing surrounding his head, "My name is Zetsu, my special talent is to split into two and move by using my mayfly. ALso I don't have a partner, because I am a spy."

"Okay staring today she is our new member her name is Mizuku and she is 17, shes very special, because she can heal her wounds quickly and those around her and she has the power of persuasion," Pein informed the other members.

"Wait! You fucking forgot me and Kakuzu," complained Hidan.

"Well since I introduced her, I'm going back to my office. Hidan you and Kakuzu can explain yourself," Pein stated.

Pein walked away and went behind a statue of a three tailed beast. I couldn't see what was happening, but you could hear a creaking sound showing that a door was being opened and the a sudden slam.

"Excuse me," Konan whispered, then she followed to where Pein was going.

"That fucking leader and Konan, always in the office doing paperwork or whatever the hell they do in there," Hidan said, "Anyway my name is Hidan, I'm 22 and my specialty is using this three bladed sycth to offer my enimies to my god Jashin. Also Kakuzu is my partner."

"Hello... my name is Kakuzu, I'm 91 (wow bet you didnt know he was this old huh?) and I like to use my Earth Grudge fear. It allows me to preform long ranged attacks and it allows me to sow back body parts onto myself or one of my commrades," he explained.

"Well it was nice to meet you all and don't worry I won't tell anyone where your hidout is," I went over to the entrance to leave, but suddenly it came down with a great force.

"Where do you think your going?" came Kisame's voice.

"Well since I don't wanna join... I thought I would save you guys the trouble and just show myself out," I answered.

"I don'tt think you understand, but Pein said your a member, so your a member. And once your a member you can't quit unless you want the whole akatsuki going after you," Kisame explained.

"But I can't join...," I managed to keep the tears away.

"He's right Mizuku," came Pein's voice, "Your a member now and I won't let you go so easily," He came out of the shadows and crossed the room . He walked up to me and handed me one of the cloaks everyone was wearing, "This is what you will wear from now on to simpolize that you are part of the Akatsuki. And since we aren't sure what village you are from you don't have to wear a headband for now anyway."

I took the cloak from Pein with shaking hands, and tears spilling down my cheeks. I didn't want this...I already told myself I would never kill again unless it was absolutly neccesary.

"Mizuku you are going to be on Itachi's and Kisame's team. They can show you the ropes and Itachi can help you to get back into fighting," Pein informed walking back to his office once again, "Oh, and someone show her around so she doesn't get lost," after that Pein disappeared along with Konan nowhere in sight.

"Hey Mizuku!" Deidara called coming up to me, "Can I be the one to show you around?"

I looked up at him with my tear streaked face with more tears coming down. Deidara frowned at me and wrapped me into a hug, "Aw, it's okay Mizuku I got forced into the Akatsuki to."

"Really?" I asked wipping my face on my shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, they wanted me because of my unatural talent and Pein sent two people to get me," Deidara explained as he unwrapped his arms from around me and grabbed my cloak, "I wasn't to happy at first, but I am happy because my powers have grown stronger and now I'm happy I found someone closer to my age to hang with, unlike all the geezers here."

I laughed at Deidara's comment and tried to grab my cloak back. Deidara held my cloak above my head and started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along. I knew Deidara was trying to cheer me up and I was happy one person cared for me.

"Hey I will give you back the cloak if you let me take you on a tour," Deidara said with a smirk.

I smiled back, "Hm, fine Deidara, I guess you can show me around."

Deidara handed me back my cloak and helped me to put it on, "Now there may only be one more girl in the group, but I have to say you look better in the cloak."

"Thanks Deidara."

Deidara grabbed my hand and started dragging me to who knows where as we began the tour. And as I looked around to see who was left in the room, I sware I saw Itachi glaring at Deidara...

(Well thats that chapter. Sorry if it took forever to get out... I have a new book if you haven't noticed and it's hard trying to write in both when I have a ton of homework. So thanks everyone who has read it this far. Please comment on it telling me what you like and don't like or just to say "good Job" I'm very sorry this chapter was boring but you have chapters like that. So once again thanks for reading and See ya in the next chapter ;))


	4. The strange new visitor

Monster Within me chapter 4

**Well like the title says this is the forth chapter! Yay! I never really honestly thought I would make it this far. sad I know, but anyway I don't own any of the characters except my character and all my friends own their characters. So On To The Story!**

"And then you end up back at our meeting spot," Deidara explained as we finished the tour, "Think you can remember everything?"

"Um... yeah, it may take me a little bit to remember perfectly, but I'm sure I will be fine. Thanks Deidara for showing me around," I said as I felt my brain pounding from all the information I just took in, "Now I'm gonna go to the backyard to go get some fresh air."

"Alright, I will be sure to tell Sasori that you would greatly appreciate it if he would clean up around here," Deidara said giving me a wink and walking away.

I walked past the statue of a man with his 14 million eyes closed! I'm only kidding he didn't have that many eyes, but Deidara pointed it out to me while he was showing me around. He actually had nine eyes, one for each of the Tailed-Demons. I walked behind it through the hallway that led to the kitchen, when I reached the kitchen I went to the large cave door and tried to look for the discolored patch. It took me a couple minutes, but I finally found it. I held up my newly acquired ring and the rock door moved up. The leader Pein made it so I wasn't aloud to go through the front door, but as long as I got away from the smell of rotting bodies I was thankful.

As I walked outside I smiled, the cool autumn night felt amazing after being in a cave. I kept walking out and noticed that the land came to a stop and then there was about a 12 foot drop.

" A long fall huh?" Called a voice.

" Who's there?" I called back reaching for my kunai.

" Hey now, no need to jump to conclusions. I'm not here to hurt you. My names Tora Rizumu, I'm a ninja who... well I'm not really a ninja... or maybe I am. Well anyway getting to the point I'm just a traveler, so I mainly go around everywhere meeting new people," the girl explained while she walked up behind me, " and you really need to stop leaving your back open."

I turned to face her but couldn't see her face because she was wearing a long black cloak, " Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well you see... its kinda hard to explain, but anyway I just came to check on you. I mean you must be lonely after you killed your whole village," the girl said coldly.

" How did you know I killed my whole village?" I asked her my voice shaking.

"Well you see..." she said but then stopped as she heard the sound of the rock rubbing against the cave, signaling someone was coming out to join us, "Damn... well my visit has to come to an end." Tora commented while going over to the edge of the cliff.

"Wait! You didn't tell me how you knew about my village!" I yelled to her.

" Don't worry we'll meet again Mizuku, that you can be sure of. Now if you'll excuse me," then Tora jumped off the edge of the cliff.

"NO! WAIT PLEASE!" I cried out as I ran to the edge to look for her, but she was already gone.

"Hey what are you doing..." a voice called from behind me.

I looked behind me with tears in my eyes and glared at the person.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked looking at me.

"Your what's fucking wrong!" I yelled at him, "your the reason I'm stuck here! I didn't want to come join you guys, but you didn't fucking care! I bet you don't care about anyone! I bet you would kill your own parents if they ticked you off and knowing you, you wouldn't think twice!" I then walked right past him and went back in the cave. When I walked past him I thought I saw the slightest hint that he was gonna cry... I must be imagining stuff.

I then walked over to where Deidara showed me and walked into my room shocked when I saw Kisame in there.

"What are you doing in my room!" I asked.

"Well smart one we all have to share a room since we are teammates and since we don't have a spare bed your gonna have to sleep on the ground," Kisame explained while throwing some blankets on the ground.

"You must be joking. If you think I am sleeping on the ground you must be on something," I explained while jumping on Itachi's bed," his bed while have to do until I get a bed of my own."

Just then there was a knock on one of the doors that was on the right side of the wall. Since I was closer ,because Itachi's bed was on the right side of the room and Kisame's was on the left side, I got off Itachi's bed and headed towards the door. Once I got to the door I opened it to revile a smiling Deidara.

"Hey! Mizuku I was wondering since our other stupid teammate Tobi doesn't ever sleep in his bed, well I wanted to know if you wanted to sleep in mine and Sasori's room," Deidara said pointing to his room.

I thought for a moment. It would be nice to sleep in a bed without having to deal with the boys complaining on who's bed I get and I would actually have someone to talk to," Sure!" I said walking past Deidara and into the two boy's room.

I was really surprised to see that their room was completely clean. There were little puppets hanging on hooks on the right side of the room and there was Sasori working on another puppet on the desk that was facing the right side of the wall. Then in the middle there was a bed with nothing around it... just a bed... Anyway on the left side of the room there was a bed and a desk with clay and paint and shelves with little clay figures on them.

"Aw these are so cute!" I said running up to the clay figures, "Did you create all these?"

Deidara looked at me while slightly blushing, "Um... Yeah I did. I love creating them. They just look so beautiful. They are my 'art's."

I looked at him and saw in his eyes that he really cared for the clay figures. I smiled at him, "Your a really cool guy Deidara," I then walked over to Tobi's bed and sat down.

"So Mizuku, how was your first day," Sasori asked while working on one of his little puppets.

" Well I mean it wasn't horrible, but I met a weird girl when I decided to get some air. I think her name was Tora something," I replied as I laid down on my stomach with my hands holding my head. I then faced Sasori, "Its no fair I got stuck with Kisame and that weasel..." I complained.

"Well Pein put you with them because of how strong you are," Sasori said while working on the puppet, " and to be perfectly honest out of the three groups I would have to say Itachi and Kisame are the strongest."

I sighed, "But I'm not even that strong..."

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked while sitting on the bed with me.

"Well you see I never knew I had the power to persuade people and I knew I could heal myself, but I cant persuade people... I don't know why Pein thinks I can," I explained.

"That's something I couldn't tell you," Sasori explained getting up from his chair and going over to his bed.

"Do you even need sleep Sasori?" I asked kicking Deidara off my bed.

"Hey!" Deidara complained making a pouty face, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Sorry, but I wanna lay down," I apologized.

He stuck his tongue out at me and jumped on his bed, "Whatever."

I then stretched out on my bed feeling my back crack. I looked over to the two boys to see they were sleeping peacefully. I turned to look at the ceiling and closed my eyes drifting into a dark and deep sleep...

You Know I feel like every chapter to this story is always so short... Sorry about that :/


End file.
